What She Never Said
by CurrentlyDrowning
Summary: Maybe Haruhi doesn't understand this, but... what she never said could finally kill her. Based off of Princezzme's "Scream"
1. Prologue

- Let me clarify this before you read the chapter: in this story, Tamaki never finds Haruhi in Kyoya's room. Okay! That's a very important part of this and it's something you should not forget throughout this story.

The inspiration for this story just kinda came to me. I'm already halfway done with Chapter One, so be expecting an update in about a week or so! OH! By the way, summer vacation starts for me next Wednesday, so I might not update until after next week. I never know though. Please remember to leave a review and tell me what you think.

_

* * *

_

___The lights were off, the only thing brightening the room being the occasional flash of lightning. The boom of thunder shook terror into her bones as she curled up in her hotel bed. The sheets were loosely wrapped around her body but she was not chilly at all. She wrapped her arms around her slim waist, silently hoping that the storm would just come to an end._

_Haruhi closed her eyes tightly, counting to ten inside her head. She mouthed the numbers, stopping only when another blast of thunder broke the silence. She shrieked from the back of her throat as she covered her head with the pillow beside her. _

_'Please let it end, please let it end,' she prayed. She stayed like this for a few more moments until she could no longer hear the thunder. Had she blocked it out with her mind? She wasn't sure but at the moment, she didn't care much. The girl uncovered her head and sat up, propping her back up with the same pillow._

_She ran her thin fingers through her dark, brown hair as she sighed. It seemed the storm had calmed; the sound of harsh pitter-pattering echoed on the roof of the hotel. Unlike the brash thunder, it was soothing to her. She had a terribly stressful day. Tamaki, the leader or 'prince' of the Host Club still refused to talk to her because of her little stunt at the beach the previous day. _

_In fact, he barely noted her existence. He would walk by with a simple flip of his hair, his eyes focused on something in the distance. At first, it hadn't bothered her because she figured he would eventually get over it but the problem hadn't been fixed in the slightest. It was dinner time when she had asked Tamaki to pass her a new fork, seeing as how she had dropped hers. He just continued to talk to Hunny who was sitting beside him. _

_She repeated herself, but he continued to ignore her. Finally, Hikaru passed her his fork before storming out the dining-hall, complaining about something under his breath. Of course, Karou followed after to comfort his twin brother. She did want to apologize but she felt it wasn't necessary for some reason. Perhaps it was her stubbornness. _

_There was a gentle knock on her bedroom door, bringing the teen back to reality. _

_'Come in,' she called, fixing her nightgown so it fit her body perfectly. The door opened and Kyoya stepped into the bedroom. He wore no shirt and a pair of loose sweat pants as he shut the door behind him. His usually cool and collected face was covered by his dark locks when he turned to look back at her. _

_Seeing Kyoya reminded her of last night, when she had accidentally walked into his bedroom. They had talked briefly before he did something shocking: he tossed her unto the bed and placed himself over her body. He mentioned something about paying him back with her body, but he stopped when she pointed out it wouldn't benefit him in any way. He seemed to actually realize that as he allowed her to leave his room without another word. _

_'Haruhi…I…' his voice cut off sharply and she found herself becoming a little frustrated with his secretive attitude. 'I-I want…' _

_For some odd reason, Haruhi was starting to get the feeling that there was something wrong; something did not feel right and that made her feel uncomfortable with him being in the room. Haruhi opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a crash of sudden lightening. She jumped, covering herself with a blanket. Thunder boomed through the sky and she shrieked. _

_It grew silent for a moment. There was finally a small chuckle that came from Kyoya. _

_'You're scared of thunderstorms,' he announced. 'How unpredictable.' _

_'Please don't tell anyone,' she muttered against her shoulder, her arm covering face she quivered gentle beneath the small layer of sheets. 'They'll tease me.' _

_He did not reply for a moment; he seemed to be considering the idea of actually telling the others which kinda made her feel even more uncomfortable with him being here. She silently wished he hadn't even come into her room in the first place, let alone him finding out her fear. _

_'Alright,' he said finally. 'I won't tell anyone…for a price, of course.'_

_The teen uncovered her head slightly to stare quizzically at the boy, but was stopped when she discovered he was beside her on the bed. _

_'What-what are you doing?' she stuttered through her mouth, unsure of how this made her feel. Kyoya did not reply as he placed his lips against hers. The girl stiffened, growing increasingly uncomfortable as he placed himself over her. His leg moved, parting her legs to place one between her creamy thighs. His hands took hold of her slim hips, the pads of his fingers pressing her skin gently. Haruhi attempted to push him away, but found her hands placed above her head. She looked up, seeking an explanation from him. His eyes darkened as he stared down at her, licking his lips._

_'Kyoya, the joke's over. Get off me,' she commanded. He didn't budge; his lips curled upward into an amused smirk as he eyes began to trail down her body. The boy's eyes narrowed as he discovered that the lower half of her body was covered entirely by sheet. _

_'Don't move your hands or else.' _

_His voice was ice cold as his hands moved to push away the sheet that blocked his access. Haruhi took this as any opportunity to get away from him, twisting her body as best she could so that he would fall. She ended up pressed against the mattress of the bed, a knee digging into the middle of her back and a hand pulling back her hair._

_'That hurts!' she yelped, trying to hold her body still and pull her head away from his grasp. Kyoya only pulled tighter, moving in to whisper in her ear._

_'It would be wise to be quiet,' he whispered. His breath tickled the hollow of her ear, sending shivers up and down her spine. 'You wouldn't want the others to see you like this, right?' _

_The thought of the others sent shock waves down her body. She realized, then, that Kyoya was going to get what he wanted. One of Kyoya's hands grabbed her chin, twisting her head to look at his. He crashed his lips into hers, forcing his tongue through her slightly parted lips. He moved his knee from her back and placed it on her side. _

_A sound of utter defeat passed through the girl's lips as he parted from the kiss, flipping her back unto her back. His hands traveled down her sides, his tongue digging deeper into the cavern of her mouth. The chilliness of his fingers trailing against her skin made Haruhi let out a small sound. _

_'Please stop,' she whispered as he pulled away to pull up the end of her nightgown. He ignored her request entirely and merely commanded her to arch her back so he could remove the gown completely. _

_Now, Haruhi found herself half-naked beneath Kyoya's rough grasp. His mouth connected with the base of her throat, roughly nipping the skin. She bit her tongue to stop the sounds that threatened to escape her throat. 'He's not going to stop,' she thought in defeat. 'He's going to rape me…'_

_The word 'rape' had always sent chills down her spine. Maybe it was because she was a girl and it was a possibility almost everyday. Or maybe it was because just the thought of having no control frightened her. _

_'Help me take off these pants,' Kyoya commanded. Haruhi hesitated before slowly crawling unto her knees. She curled her hands around the edge of his sweat pants, pulling it down. He lifted his hips to help and smirked when the girl blushed when she saw the erection that sprung free. _

_'Suck.'_

_'Kyoya, please-'_

_He didn't wait for he to finish the sentence, grabbing her head and pulling it down. She opened her mouth to protest, stopped when he pushed his erection into her mouth. He hissed at the sensation of something warm and wet around his length. _

_'Go on, Haruhi.'_

_But she wasn't sure what to do; she had never been the type to do or practice this sort of thing._

_Shyly, she let her tongue wrap around his length, flicking the edge of her tongue around. Kyoya sighed, encouraging her to do more. She let her tongue swirl around the length, earning satisfied groans from the boy. He let his hands wrap intertwine her hair, squeezing to the point where she felt like her hair would come out. She winced slightly and pulled up from his erection. _

_She stared up at his face but he didn't like that. Not at all. The boy grunted pushing her head back down. _

_"Continue, Haruhi."_

_His voice carried the promise of hurt if she didn't; she opened her mouth and took his length deep to the point where she gagged. He seemed to enjoy this a lot because he groaned loudly, her name falling from his lips. She began to move her head up and down on his erection just like she had seen done before in a movie her father owned. His grip on her hair tightened as the pleasure he receiving._

_"Haruhi!" he moaned as he came into her mouth. Haruhi quickly pulled away, whimpering when strands of her brown hair were pulled from her scalp. She wasn't sure what to do with the semen in her mouth, but the taste was gag worthy. Kyoya looked at her briefly as he came down from his high and frowned. "Swallow it, Haruhi." _

_This was a command that Haruhi just didn't want to listen to. The taste of his cum was disgusting and she wanted it badly out of her mouth, but she didn't want to __swallow_ it. If she did that, the taste would just stay in her throat but she didn't want to upset Kyoya any more. She closed her eyes tightly and quickly swallowed his seed. The taste, like she predicted, sat in the back of her throat. 

_The room around her, suddenly, grew darker to her and another bang of thunder erupted. Kyoya grabbed her wrist simultaneously, shoving her backwards unto her back. She knew what was coming, and began to kick her legs wildly. _

_"Stop stop!" she cried as he forced her legs apart and down. The teen placed himself over her, adding pressure to her midsection. His lips came into contact with breast, his tongue flickering over her nipple. An unwanted surge of shivers soared through her as she attempted to move away from him, but found she couldn't; his weight was larger than her own and made it fairly impossible for her to move. _

_His teeth grazed her nipple as his hands moved to pull down her panties. He curled his fingers under the elastic of the underwear, pulling them down until her rear prevented it anymore._

_"Lift your hips," he whispered against her breast. She complied weakly and let out a whimper when he completely took off her last article of clothing. His mouth moved down her body, kissing and sucking on the skin._

_'Kyoya,' she whispered quietly, 'please stop...'_

_He ignored her again, his lips coming into contact with her womanhood. Reluctantly, she moaned and thrusted her hips upwards towards his mouth. He swirled his tongue around her clit before thrusting it inside of her. Haruhi gasped, thrashing her head to the side. It felt wrong; all wrong. This wasn't supposed to happen with him. Not like this! She wanted her first time to be special! _

_The usually cool-headed boy removed his tongue and replaced it with two fingers. Haruhi wailed, covering her mouth with hands to silent herself. She still didn't want them to see her like this; her face flushed and full of unwanted tears. She felt weak, defenseless against him. She had always thought Kyoya was a mysterious guy, but she had never took him for the 'rapist' type. _

_He retrieved his fingers and moved back up her body. His penis, now fully erected once more, touched her inner thigh. She gasped as she looks up into his dead eyes as he positioned himself at her entrance. _

_"Stop!" she cried, shifting her hips around to prevent him from putting it inside of her. _

_"Shut up, Haruhi. You __know_ you want it. I saw the way you arched your back when I put my tongue in you. You moaned for me. You want it, Haruhi."

_But she __didn't _want it! Not at all! And with that, he thrusted inside of her, hissing from between his teeth. The pain from his fingers was nothing compared to what she was feeling now. Her mouth opened like she was gasping, but nothing but a strangled groan of pain came from her mouth. Her eyes closed tightly as he began to roughly rock himself in and out of her. Lightening light up the room and plastered shadows on the pastel colored walls. The sound of thunder shook fear into her as he continued.

_His length continued to stretch, ripping away all the innocence she had kept over the years. Breathing for her hurt immensely; perhaps, maybe her rib cage was broken or something. His teeth nibbled at her skin, leaving marks over her tender flesh. She screamed in unison with a grunt, canceling out their sounds all together. Another crack of thunder echoed in the room as Kyoya pulled away to move deeper within her. He pounded into her womanhood, the sounds of flesh hitting flesh hidden by the thunder. Lightening continued to fill the room with light, allowing Kyoya to see all of Haruhi's pained facial expressions. He leaned over again as another wave pleasure rushed over him._

_"You...feel so good!" he groaned, burying his face in her neck. She just let out another cry as he completely filled her over and over again. She felt like she was being split into two and surely, he'd break something down there. Kyoya groaned again, pounding harder and harder into her until he finally came as another bolt of lightening filled the room and thunder cracked._

_He panted as he pulled himself from her body, lying lazily beside her. Haruhi laid there stiffly, unable to think or breathe correctly. Her eyes opened a little to see him roll of the bed, grabbing his pants. He glanced back her, his eyes narrowed before he strolled out of the room quickly._

_She continued to stare at the door until finally, a sob broke free from her and she was doubling over with tears. The pain still lingered within her and was intensified as she curled her body to clutch her knees for protection. She felt used and dirty, broken and lost. _

_Kyoya was always such a nice guy before, where did all of this come from? Why had he suddenly decided to do such a thing? Why had this happened to __anyone_ at all?

_The answers remained unanswered as she sobbed brokenly into her pillow. She quickly grabbed the sheets, throwing them over of her body. The lightening and thunder continued on, but she couldn't even focus on them. _

_Her tears intertwined with snot, which she quickly wiped away but it didn't matter; she still felt like snot covered her entire body and just wouldn't come off. _

_She lay like this, sobbing and crying as the storm dies, leaving her with nothing but the cold, dead silence she used to enjoy. _

* * *

- Oh, Kyoya fans, don't hate me! I absolutely _love _him! D; I could never actually see Kyoya doing this, but for now, he did okay? And yes, this is just the prologue. Why? Because I said so! :D


	2. Another Little Secret

Updated 10/25/10. Just changed a few things. Please review.

* * *

The morning light startled her as fell unto her eyes, waking her from her nightmares. She leapt from the bed, looking around quickly. Her wide, brown eyes searched the room for her _monster_, but found nothing.

Haruhi sighed, satisfied. Kyoya was nowhere to be seen, a calming sight. It had been a month since she had seen anyone from the Host Club because of break, but that was how she liked it at the moment. She tried her hardest to keep her usual calm composure around the other Host members.

Tamaki apologized the next day and so did she because there was just no point in giving up their friendship. They drove the girl home that same day, leaving her bombarded with questions from her father; questions she didn't feel like answering.

As soon as she walked into her bedroom door, she collapsed onto the ground and broke down. She cried so hard her ribs ached; she cried so hard her throat was still dry; she cried so _long _she wasted two days that she could've spent telling someone.

But she couldn't. There was no possible way she could tell someone she was raped; they would see her as weak, small and a child (things she wasn't and refused to ever be). It had been a month since she had seen anyone from the Host Club because of break, but that was how she liked it at the moment.

The brown-haired girl shook her head furiously, grabbing at her hair to stop her thoughts. Thinking led to distraction and distraction led to vulnerability and vulnerability led to bad things. A shiver trailed up her spine as she shook away the nasty feelings.

"You're going to be late for school," her father called through the door. His voice was its usual soft, gentle self laced with something that sounded sort of like concern or worry. She chose to ignore it as she stripped slowly from her nightgown and panties, throwing them into a dirty pile of laundry. After that, the girl dressed herself in a new pair of underwear, an undershirt and a newly cleaned uniform.

Upon opening the door, she was bombarded with questions like when she had first come home.

"Aren't you going to shower?" her father asked. "You never bathed last night."

"You just said I'm going to be late," Haruhi grumbled. Her father shook her head and pointed at their clock on the wall of the dining room.

"I just said that so you'd get up. You still have thirty minutes until you need to leave. Go bathe."

"Yes father. Anything else—"

"Oh yes, I'll be working a little later tonight. I won't be home until a little after eleven, so could you please cook yourself something to eat and do your laundry?"

She sighed, nodding. "Yes dad." Haruhi began towards the bathroom, but was stopped by a hand. She turned around quickly, eyes widened. Her father stared at her with wide, open eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly. He stared directly into her eyes, but she knew better than to look down; that would let him know that there _was _something wrong. "You seem a bit out of it."

"I'm fine, dad. I was up studying all night, so I didn't sleep much."

It wasn't the truth, but it wasn't a lie either. She hadn't slept all night, her crying keeping her awake but being tired wasn't one of her top concerns.

"…Alright, Haruhi. I love you, darling."

"Love you too, dad." She said it without much emotion, but he didn't seem to notice. She watched him as he walked out of the house after grabbing his purse and jacket, swishing his hips as he went. She frowned but turned back to walk into the bathroom.

The warm bath water soothed her skin, making it feel less tight and less rough. She washed her hair in natural scented shampoo and conditioner, washing away the dirt and grease that had made it nasty. As she washed the suds from her short hair, she began to think about the Host Club. Still being in Host Club meant that she'd have to deal with Kyoya every day, regardless of how awkward and frightening things got.

She had a feeling deep within her bones that this day was going to be a very bad day.

Her house phone rang twice and with a sigh of defeat, she leapt from the bathroom and grabbed the phone which was on the wall beside the bathroom door.

"Hello?" she asked.

"HARUHI-CHANNNNNN!"

The girl couldn't help the small smile that spread across her always pale face. 'Good morning Hunny,' she greeted walking back into the bathroom to drain her bath.

"Where are you, Haruhi?" he asked through the phone.

Wrapping the towel around her body, she replied. "In my bathroom, trying to get ready. Why?"

It was silent on the other line for a minute, but she could hear whispers in the background. As she waited, Haruhi walked back into her bedroom and redressed herself. She pressed the receiver to the side of her face as she pulled on her dress pants.

"You need to come outside now," Hunny finally said. "We're waiting for you."

"Who's waiting?"

"Me and Mori! You're gonna take the limo with us!"

"Um…okay….I'll be out right now…"

"Okay! Bye, Haruhi-chan!"

She lazily tossed the phone unto her bed and grabbed her school bag, walking out of her room. Automatically, like she did every morning, she grabbed an apple from the bowl fruit on the counter and walked out of the front door. Knowing her hair was still wet made her grimace, but she quickly walked down the stairs where the limo was waiting. Mori leaned casually against the door of the limo, his usual static face staring down at her as she greeted him.

"Morning, Mori-senpai."

He grunted his reply, opening the door to the limo. She waited patiently until he signaled for her to step inside before actually getting in. To her surprise, Hunny wasn't the only when in the limo; there was also Tamaki and Kyoya, both who sat on the opposite side of the limo. Haruhi's eyes locked unto Kyoya's, causing her to visibly stiffen.

Hunny, who was beside her, pounced. "How ya been Haruhi-chan? We haven't heard from you in days!"

She couldn't answer. Her eyes still stared intently on Kyoya, who merely blinked back at her with a questioning look, like he had no clue what was wrong. He was a very, very good actor.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Haruhi, are you okay?" Kyoya repeated, feigning concern easily with a small smile. Fear rolled through her like waves, but she stiffly nodded.

"G-guess I'm just a little sleepy," she offered, obviously trying to make the topic of her being upset just _stop_. They all stared at her blankly – their eyes large and confused as they tried to depict if she was telling the truth or not.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he repeated.

"Yes, senpai."

Tamaki looked unconvinced and looked like he was going to ask again, but Hunny quickly started a conversation about his fluffy bunny.

"I think he needs a bath," he stated with a grimace. "He hates baths."

"But you don't want him to smell, do you?"

"Well…you're probably right," the blonde little boy admitted reluctantly. "He'll take a bath tonight when we get home from Host club."

The conversation immediately went off into a discussion of costumes; a topic Haruhi had no desire to be a part of. She looked at her hands, which we were crossed neatly in her lap as she half-heartedly listened to her friends talk.

"Haruhi…"

The teen looked up. Mori was staring at her with gentle eyes. "Yes, Mori-senpai?"

"I need to talk to you," Mori explained.

"About?"

"About what happened."

Her blood froze. "What?" She wasn't sure she had heard correctly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Haruhi, I know what happened."

_Can no one hear this, _she wondered. The brunette looked around and found, to her surprise, that everyone was still happily conversing about costumes and Host Club things.

"When?" she asked in defeat, relaxing in her tense body finally.

"After school. Hunny and I are going to escort you home."

"…Alright."

Mori leaned back in his seat again, and angrily glanced at Kyoya; something she had only seen because she was still staring at him because she was unsure if he actually knew or not. She gulped, saliva traveling down her sore throat as the car stopped at a red light. It, for once, was silent in the limo; no one wishing to break the ice. Haruhi quickly glanced down at her feet, focusing her gaze on her shoes as the Host members stole looks at her, concern filling their eyes to the brim.

The car began to move once more, turning a sharp corner, pressing the only girl against Hunny. He made a small exaggerated squealing sound, giggling.

"You're crushing me, Haruhi!" he exclaimed, giggling harder. Tamaki, and Kyoya, who sat on the opposite side of Haruhi, Hunny and Mori, eyed him like he was crazy like they wanted to understand the humor in her crushing him.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized, sitting up at straight as she could, but to no avail; the car took another turn and sent her crashing into Mori. He merely grunted, shoving her off of him. She quickly apologized under her breath as the car pulled up to the front of the school.

Mori and Tamaki were the first ones out of the limo, both leaping out of the car as quickly as they could. Haruhi was about to hop out of the limo when Hunny climbed over her to jump out. She grimaced slightly at the slight irritation, but then proceeded to climb out. By the time she stepped out of it, the rest of them had already disappeared. She also began to disappear when a hand grabbed her elbow, causing her to whip around.

"What are you…?"

Kyoya was staring at her with dark eyes, which in turn, made her stop complaining. His grip tightened as he began to drag her away towards the school. "Just be quiet and make it look like we're just walking next to each other."

That familiar dangerous, eerie tone rang in his voice. Her throat was dry; her eyes wide and full of nervousness. Her hands trembled as he dragged her into the boy's bathroom. She immediately began to struggle, opening her mouth to scream when a hand connected with her cheek. The blow sent her tumbling backwards into the stall, her back scraping on the edge of something metal and sharp.

The boy also quickly entered the stall, closing and locking it behind him. When he turned back around, he was wiping of the lenses of his glasses with a corner of his shirt. "Now, Haruhi," he began in his usual voice. "You know better than to tell, right?"

But she was crying too hard to answer, so she just nodded slowly. One of her free hands traveled to her back to check for bleeding, but found none to her satisfaction.

"Good. Now, get on your knees." Kyoya's hands were already unbuckling his pants, letting them fall to the ground to show he was wearing boxer-briefs. She slowly crawled unto her knees, moving the hair out of her face as he pulled down his underwear to reveal his manhood.

"You know what to do, you whore." The word whore rang through her head as she opened her mouth, placing her arms on his thighs. She began to suck and lick at his cock, keeping her eyes closed tightly. She didn't want to do this but in the back of her mind she knew she _had _to. Kyoya groaned suddenly, his hands wrapping themselves around her neck to keep her mouth in place when he decided to thrust his dick in and out of her mouth. The girl gagged, finding it hard to breathe. The bell rang simultaneously with the teen boy's ejaculation, and Haruhi quickly swallowed the seed. She stood up to find Kyoya completely redressed.

He cleared his throat, and whispered, "If you leave now, I think the teacher might just let you into class without a pass."

She rushed out of the stall with no hesitations, dashing down towards her class. Her vision was blurred with tears as she came to the classroom door. The brunette wiped the tears from her face, clearing her throat herself. The taste of his seed came back up, causing her to gag slightly. Haruhi sighed, looking down at the floor as she straightened her clothes.

The classroom was silent as she entered the room, everyone turning to look at her with a shocked looked; Haruhi was _never _late to class without an excuse so this was a surprise. The teacher approached her, a scowl on her face.

"Where's your pass?" she asked.

"I don't have one, to be honest. I'm sorry."

She eyes her carefully, seeming to be considering questioning her further. Finally, she just gives a defeated sigh and waves for Haruhi to sit down in her desk in the back, between Hikaru and Kaoru. As she settles into her seat, she notices out of the corner of her dark brown eyes that the twins are exchanging worried glances back and forth.

"What?" she whispered, looking directly downward. There would be no need for the girl to stare at them directly—no—they would simply just understand who she was referring to. No one said anything at first, and she could tell they were hesitating for some reason.

"Where were you?" Kaoru asked in a whisper. "You're never late."

"And the sir-loves-a-lot said you got a ride with them this morning. They're all in class on time," Hikaru finished. Haruhi cursed under her breath; the twins were _very _observant as it turns out.

"I don't see how it's any of your business," she muttered below her breath.

"We were just worried Haruhi," Kaoru whispered back. "Sorry." Hikaru didn't apologize and huffed to himself before finally paying attention to the lesson. The other twin did the same, and so did she. She tried really hard to focus on her teacher as she followed through the lesson, but her teacher's voice was mostly just a loud blaring sound that wasn't coherent. Instead, her thoughts were consumed with images of early and her ears only heard Kyoya's moans as he urged her further. The familiar sick feeling formed in her stomach which really didn't help her focus either. Finally, the bell rang and the students all stood up to bow to the teacher. Haruhi gathered her things and began to follow after Karou to French when a hand grabbed her arm. She twisted around, frightened and wide-eyed to find Hikaru blinking back at her. She softened, yanking her arm from him.

"Yes?" she asked. She had tried to keep her voice steady, but she thought she sounded a little upset. But it could have been just her.

"Haruhi...why did you come to class late?"

"I already told you—"

"And with your hair messed up, and your eyes all puffy and your shirt ripped in the back?" he asked. She stared back at him, unsure of how to answer that. She didn't know any convincing lies for this.

"Hikaru, I think you're just paranoid. I'm fine."

"Haruhi, tell me the truth."

"The truth is that I'm fine, Hikaru. It wouldn't make sense for me to lie."

"Haruhi—"

"We're going to be late for French. Can we go now?" She really hoped to herself that he would just drop it already, but she knew she wasn't being a very good actor today; it was inevitable that people would start catching unto her actual mood. But Hikaru just shrugged his shoulders and started a topic about his mother's new designs for the next summer.

XX

The Host Club was very empty today, but some of the regular customers had still bothered to show. Haruhi was sitting in the corner, staring absently out of the window when her regular sat down in front of her. She twisted her head to stare at her slowly, giving her the same usual sad smile.

"Good afternoon, Haruhi-kun!"her customer said, bowing her head.

"Hi," Haruhi replied too quickly. Her customer laid a hand on Haruhi's, and looked straight into her eyes.

"What's wrong Haruhi?"

"Oh, I'm just tired…"

"Were you up all night again?"

"Yeah, I had to study and clean up. My dad was out working all night, so I also needed to cook him something to eat. But it's alright, I'm used to it." Haruhi flashed her usual large, innocent eyes at the girl who in turn squealed and giggled. They began to talk briefly until they were interrupted.

"The Host Club is now closed for the day," Kyoya said softly placing a hand on Haruhi's shoulder. She stiffened visibly, but immediately softened when he pinched her hard. Her customer stood up, bowed and promised to come again soon. As she walked away, so did Kyoya, leaving Haruhi to sit in the chair. She stared at the other chair in silence until someone sat down in it.

"We can talk now," Mori whispered.

"Look, Mori, I don't know what you're talking about-"

"I heard him, Haruhi."

"Heard who? You're not making any sense." She was trying very hard to make it seem like nothing had ever happened but he was making it increasingly hard with his determination. He stared at her with his usual dark, intense eyes like he knew what she was trying to do. It was starting to feel really awkward now, and she didn't like that. "Mori-senpai, I know you're concerned but I'm fine," she tried.

"But I know what happened, and that's not fine."

In all her months with the Host Club, she had never heard Mori so out of character. He spoke so intensely, like she was his little sister.

"Who else knows?" she asked, giving up entirely.

"Only Mitskuni."

"Hunny?" That was surprising. How come he hadn't said anything? Was only Mori concerned?

"You need to tell someone, Haruhi."

His words brought her back to life, the blood that ran through her veins growing cold. She stared at her senpai with wide eyes and disbelief written all over her face. She couldn't tell anyone. _Ever_. If she did….she could already tell that horrible things would happen.

"I can't," she admitted quietly.

"Did he threaten you?"

"Yes, but-"

"Haruhi, Mori. We're having a meeting," Kyoya quickly interjected as he rushed to the table. His eyes were hidden by shadows, which wasn't comforting at all. Haruhi nodded her head, leaping from the table and rushing to all of the other hosts who were sitting at a large table. Mori and Kyoya stared at each other back and forth, both waiting for the other to move.

"I know what happened," Mori said.

"What happened? I wasn't aware that anything had happened."

"You know what I'm talking about."

"If you lay another hand on her, I'll-"

"Do what? Tell someone? Who's going to believe you, hm?"

Mori's hands tightened into fists and felt himself getting increasingly angry. Before he could say anything further, Kyoya waltzed way with a little bounce in his step. The tall quiet man followed after, sitting beside his cousin who was waiting patiently.

"So," Tamaki began. "I've decided that the host club is going to go on a trip."

"A trip? Where?" Hunny asked bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Yeah, where boss?" asked the twins in their usual unison.

"I was thinking somewhere different for once. I was thinking Russia!" he announced with a bright, prince-like smile. Haruhi moved back in her seat, looking down at her lap. A whole trip away from safety with the man who raped her, and all the others who were clueless…except for Hunny and Mori. It didn't seem like it would be a good idea for her to go on the trip with everyone else; who knows what could happen.

"What's wrong, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked. "Did I say something wrong…?"

"I hate traveling," she lied easily since it was sorta true anyway. "Do I _have _to go?"

"If you wish to pay off your quota by the time you graduate, yes," Kyoya answered with a sly smile that no one seemed to notice.

"Can't I just pay it or something?"

"Do you really think you will be able to pay for the vase anytime soon?"

"…Maybe…"

"Taking that as a _no, _I suggest you go on the trip."

She stared at him like she couldn't believe he was actually blackmailing her into going on the trip with everyone. She looked around the table and found that everyone was staring at her as they waited for her answer. She gave a defeated sigh.

"Fine, but I'm going to hate every second of it," she announced it.

"Yay, Haruhi-chan is gonna go with us!" Hunny exclaimed happily. Mori grunted in response, shaking his head slightly.

"What exactly are we going to be doing there, boss?" Kaoru asked, crossing his legs.

"Well, we go sledding and skiing. I'm sure there will be plenty of things for us to do," Tamaki replied like he had expected someone to ask this.

"How exactly am I going to get there?" Haruhi asked when realization dawned upon her that she _couldn't _go; she had no passport and certainly didn't have the money to afford a plane ticket. She also wouldn't be able to afford the necessary gear for all the activities that had planned on doing.

"I could take you to get a passport tomorrow. And don't worry about everything else, I'm paying for all your expenses."

It was Hikaru who said this, which for some odd reason sent warmth into her heart for a brief second.

"Alright, then."

"I think that's all I needed to discuss…oh! Yes! Does anyone have any suggestions for a cosplay? We haven't dressed up in awhile."

"It's been three days," Hikaru added with an eye roll.

"Regardless, any ideas?"

'We could dress up like superheroes!" Hunny exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Or we could just use one of our old cosplays," Haruhi suggested. She hated when they made her dress up; it was annoying and totally not needed for anything.

"As nice as that would be, that's not exactly what I had in mind when I said cosplay. I meant _new _cosplay, sweetie."

"Yeah, yeah. What a waste."

They continued to discuss new cosplays for another fifteen minutes until they finally decided on using Hunny's superhero one. Then the meeting was over and it was time to return home.

"Haruhi, do you need a ride?" Kyoya asked as she was packing her bags. She frantically shook her head, stuffing her things in her bag faster.

"No. I'll walk."

"Don't be silly. I insist," he pressed, moving closer.

"No thanks, Kyoya."

"Haruhi, just accept the ride."

"But I don't need one—"

He grabbed unto her arm, yanking her closer to him. She steadied her breathing as he moved his lips to her ear.

"Say _yes_, Haruhi._" _

"That's enough Kyoya," Mori said grabbing Haruhi from him. They glared at each other. "Haruhi said no, so that means no. Or do you not understand that?"

"What are you trying to say?" Kyoya asked tightly, his voice growing dark. Haruhi pressed her face to Mori's chest, and silently hoped they wouldn't fight or anything. It was already bad enough.

"That you're an arrogant greedy prick."

"Why thank you. I'll have to remember that."

"You used her!" Mori shouted, his voice growing loud. The girl suddenly started to wish she had never came to school today. She could hear others starting to walk over, and suddenly panic grew in her chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kyoya insisted evenly. Mori pulled Haruhi away from his chest, making her look at all the Host members who were staring with very wide, confused eyes.

"Tell them, Haruhi. Tell them what happened!"

Kyoya began to speak for her, "Nothing happened—"

"I didn't say your name! Tell them, Haruhi!"

She could feel everyone's eyes on her, and her stomach started to hurt really bad. She looked around her, the colors starting to blur together. Her chest heaved in and out rapidly, her head aching terribly.

"I-I uhh…um…"

Haruhi began to feel lightheaded, and grabbed her bag from the table behind her. She started run off when she fell down, knocking the side of her head on the corner of the table. The room was now spinning in circles, everything just becoming one single image. Sounds died and it was like she was deaf, but she could still hear the blood behind her ears.

She opened her mouth to ask for help, but a pain erupted in her lower stomach and she felt like her insides were on fire. A scream broke free from her throat and then she didn't know where she was anymore.

The teen was standing in a pool of black, looking around frantically. She knew she was searching for something, but she wasn't sure what. She ran everywhere, continuing to use her eyes to search for whatever she looking for. Suddenly, a light fell over her and began to try to run away from it but it kept following her.

She was scared of the bright light, but it didn't make any sense of why. She looked up at it and she could see someone's face; it was familiar face. She suddenly could hear a soft voice that grew louder and louder.

"Haruhi…please wake up…please Haruhi."

The voice was sobbing brokenly, and it sounded so sad. It was coming from the direction of the light. She ran towards it, running so fast she thought she was flying.

And suddenly, Haruhi was lying in a hospital bed with her father holding her hand. He was staring at her with tear-filled eyes that were open with excitement.

"Oh my God! You're awake!" he exclaimed wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. She felt uncomfortable, and wiggled away from him. He immediately let go off her, and looked down at his hands.

"What happened?" she croaked.

"You had a panic attack…but there's something you should know, Haruhi."

"What is it?" she asked quickly. Did they examine her and find some evidence or something? Oh God, what Kyoya say? Could they get DNA now?

"The doctors took a blood sample from you while you were sleeping and…"

He began to sob hysterically once more, holding her hands close to his face. She could feel his tears on her soft hard which sort of bothered her; she hadn't seen her father cry like this in such a long time that it was heart wrenching to look at him like this. She started to feel tears come to her own eyes, which were blinked away quickly to avoid crying right now.

"And what…?"

"They…they say you're pregnant!" He sobbed, wailing it like he had been stabbed in the heart. She stared at him with parted lips and unmoving eyes. Pregnant? Her?

* * *

Please review. :D


	3. Daddy Will Always Protect You

This is just an updated and edited verison. Was updated 10/25/10. Please review.

* * *

The brunette stared into the overfilling eyes of her father, and found that she was unable to breathe. She moved her hand to her chest, somehow hoping that would restart her heart beat in some way. It did nothing, but she did feel her heartbeat. It was pounding very slowly in her chest and was like a sad rhythm you would play at a funeral. Her father's hand came up to stroke the side of her face, his tears settling back down.

"Haruhi…is this news to you?" he asked softly. She opened her mouth to speak, but found that she couldn't so she nodded. Suddenly, her throat cleared and she was gasping for air to fill her lungs so that her heart would speed back up. "Haruhi? Haruhi? Are you having trouble breathing?" her father asked frantically.

The teen nodded her head quickly, tears starting to stream down her face. She had used to be so calm and collected, but now she was falling to pieces in a matter of seconds; it was a shock for her to be out of control of her body and emotions. Her father leapt from his seat and through the door, shouting for help. Almost automatically, a nurse was grabbing her hand and feeling for her pulse.

"Haruhi, Haruhi. I need you to calm down. Please try to slow your breathing. You're going to hurt your baby," the nurse said calmly, pressing her other hand against the teen's forehead. Haruhi tried her best to calm her breathing at the mention of her baby, and soon found herself able to breathe easily without almost having a heart attack. "There you go. Does your head hurt?"

"O-only slightly. Can you get my dad?" she questioned. The nurse automatically nodded, leaving the room in a matter of seconds. Her father reentered the hospital room, and sat back down in his chair, pulling it closer to the edge of the hospital bed.

"Please, don't do that. I don't want to lose you so soon," he whispered, laying his head on the side of the bed.

"Okay."

They sat like this, no one wanting to make the first move to talk until Haruhi just couldn't take the awkwardness anymore.

"Are you mad?" she asked.

"No. I'm scared."

"Scared? Why?"

"I don't know. I just am. Are you scared?"

Haruhi thought about this for a moment, blinking a few times as she did. "That depends. Are you going to let me keep it?" she wondered.

He lifted his head, staring into the eyes of his beloved child. "Haruhi, you can do whatever you feel comfortable doing."

"Alright. Then I'll keep it."

"You sure?"

"Why should I kill something I created?" That's when something scary dawned upon her: Kyoya was the father. The boy who raped her had also gotten her pregnant because he wasn't smart enough to use protection. Her eyes narrowed a little. What was he going to do now?

"Haruhi, I will support you through this but I need to know a few things. First of all, why didn't you use protection or ask for me to get you some birth control? Second of all, who's the father? And third of all, why are you so surprised by the pregnancy?"

'"Well, the brunette began slowly, "I...uh...I can't answer those questions."

"Why?" he demanded quickly. "You can tell me anything!"

"Because I just can't, dad! Okay, I just can't tell you."

"Haruhi, tell me what happened."

"NO!"

"...Alright, alright. Fine with me, he said, moving back in his chair. He yawned, stretching his arms out as he did so.

"Are you tired?" she asked. Her father smiled weakly.

"Only a little."

"You can go home, dad. I'll be fine for the night."

"But I don't want you to be alone," he confessed.

"Then I'll call some friends, okay?" Haruhi offered. He sighed, and finally nodded. He kissed her forehead as he left and promised to come for in the morning. She watched him leave, and immediately started to look for a phone. Right now, she needed her friends.

There was a plain black phone sitting beside her bed, which she grabbed and dialed Mori's cell phone.

"Hello?" Mori answered.

"Hey, it's me. Haruhi."

"You're awake?" he shouted. She laughed slightly, allowing herself the pleasure in indulging in happiness for just a moment.

"Yeah. Are you busy?"

'No. Not at all. Why?"

"I need to tell the Host Club something important. I need everyone to get here as soon as possible," she explained.

"Is it about the rape?"

The word rape stung a little, but she ignored that right now. "Sort of. When can you get here with everyone else?"

"In ten minutes. See you then."

Ten minutes? It didn't seem possible, but whatever. The teen girl hung up the phone and placed it back in its spot. A doctor with long curls entered the room, carrying a clipboard.

"Good morning. My name in Simone Jennings, the doctor in charge of you. How are you feeling?" she asked, sitting in the chair beside her.

"Better."

"That's good. Having any more trouble breathing? The nurse who attended to you mentioned that you were having a panic attack or something earlier."

"No, I'm fine now."

"Excellent. Are you hungry?"

"A little bit," Haruhi admitted, her hands moving to her stomach. Simone noticed this and smiled.

"Are you going to keep the baby?"

"…Yes, I think am."

"Alright. Good, you seem like you would make an excellent mother," she announced, marking something down on the clipboard.

Haruhi gave her a slightly confused face, "Um…thanks?"

"But there's something I wanted to discuss with you," the woman said with a sorrow tone. "It may be a little uncomfortable for us to talk about, but I would like it if we talked for a couple minutes about it. I need you to be completely honest and open."

Haruhi shifted uncomfortably in her bed, looking upwards. "Okay…"

"When you first arrived at the hospital, we did an examination of your body to try and find the cause of your sudden attack. We drew blood, examined your bones and did a body search," Simone explained with a strong, informative voice. "While we were checking out the vaginal region, we noticed that your scar tissue has healed in an interesting pattern that we were concerned about."

As she paused, her heart began to pound in her chest. The brunette began to feel extremely anxious for someone to come interrupt this conversation, but deep down, she knew that no one was going to show up.

"Haruhi," she continued, "the way you're healing indicates that the penetration was forced. Do you understand why I'm trying to say?"

"…" The brunette didn't reply, merely blinking in her direction.

"This means that you would have been raped, Haruhi."

"And…?" She tried to play it off, but she knew that the doctors were suspicious of the rape. There was no way to avoid this right now.

"If there's anything you need to tell me about, you can just come and say it."

"I wasn't raped," Haruhi lied, "I was… drinking and got a little too drunk."

"So you had consensual sex while intoxicated?"

"Yes, it was stupid of me to do, but I was just sort of curious…"

Simone's expression clearly read that she did not buy the story at all. She scribbled something down unto the clipboard. "Alright. Thank you. Is there anything else you want to know? Any questions about the process of your baby's development?"

"Um, none right now. Can we talk later? My friends are coming to see me soon and I want to wash off my face."

The doctor looked her up and down before smiling. "Of course," Simone answered. "Someone will be in with some clothes that you can borrow. They should fit alright."

Haruhi said her thanks and waited patiently as Simone walked out of the room to go grab the clothes. She hoped that she wouldn't mention anything to her father when he returned tomorrow to pick her up.

Simone quickly walked back in, carrying a pair of sweatpants and a loose black t-shirt. She placed them down on the edge of her bed. She was about to walk back out when she paused, "Oh yes, you will be staying the night so we can survey you through the night. I'll be back after visiting hours will some pajamas for you."

"Thanks."

She watched as the woman finally exited, sighing to herself before she stood up to grab the articles of clothing. Rather than walk into the bathroom, she just dressed right on the bed and placed her scrubs on the chair where her father had been sitting.

There was a knock on the door before it opened, revealing her friends and two large,helium balloons.

"Oh my goodness! Look at my daughter!" Tamaki exclaimed as he plopped down in the chair. She smiled at this, and placed on hand on his.

"I'm fine now. The doctors say I had a panic attack, or something like that."

"But the question is, why?" It was Kaoru who said this, causing her stomach to turn a little.

"Yeah, Haruhi, why did you freak out like that?" That was Hikaru, but that wasn't any more comforting. She looked down at her hands, and then back up at her friends.

Her eyes landed on Kyoya who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed against his chest. He was staring at her bored, like he wasn't really concerned. Anger flared inside of her, and she soon found herself wanting to just slap him but she couldn't.

"I had a panic attack…because my stomach was hurting too much. And with everyone staring at me like that, it just didn't help the situation in sort of way."

"Why was your stomach hurting?" Hunny asked. He had somehow found an extra chair, and was sitting on Mori's lap, who was sitting on the chair.

"That's what I wanted to tell you about…" Haruhi sat up even more, propping herself up with a pillow. She rested her hands on her stomach again, letting her gaze fall on Hikaru and Kaoru who were standing beside Kyoya. "I'm pregnant."

The air flared up with shock, anger and confusion. Everyone's mouth was open, ready to bombard her with questions.

"W-what!" Tamaki and Hikaru shrieked, both sounding very pissed. She closed her eyes, disappointment filling her. She was hoping that they would just understand and move on with their lives.

"I'm pregnant. With a baby."

"H-how?" Kaoru stuttered, his face red.

"I believe it is called sexual intercourse," Kyoya answered. "But with who is the question."

Hunny was staring quietly at her, shocked obviously. He was picked up, and placed on the ground as Mori, Hikaru and Tamaki walked out of the room in absolute silence. She could tell they were angry at her, but at least she still had Hunny and Kaoru on her side.

"Haruhi-chan, are you going to be okay?" Hunny asked crawling unto the bed with Haruhi. He settled beside her, wrapping one of his short arms around her shoulder. Kaoru smiled and did the same, except on the opposite side of her.

"Of course," she said. "With friends like you, I'll be fine. I just wish Tamaki, Mori and Hikaru would stop being mad at me…"

"What do you expect?" Hunny asked. "It's very shocking."

"Yeah, but you know they'll come around," Kaoru reassured. "They all love you very much, so they must be worried."

She snuggled close to her friends, but her eyes remained focused on Kyoya, who was simply staring at them like nothing had happened. She could tell by his silence that he was thinking about something, though. He was probably planning on getting her alone and…she shook her head slightly to stop herself from continuing her thoughts. Nothing bad was going to happen anymore while she had such wonderful friends by her side to protect her.

The teen leaning against the wall cleared his throat, catching the attentions of the rest of them on the bed. "Haruhi, how exactly do you plan on keeping the fact that you're pregnant secret?" Kyoya questioned. "People are still unaware of your actual gender."

This was something she had not yet considered, but that seemed to be something she really should consider.

Haruhi looked at Kyoya with a blank stare. "We'll just have to try to mask it. When it gets too obvious, I'll temporarily take time off from the Host Club. I'll just come up with some excuse."

The teen boy stared back at her before giving a small smirk. "Do you really think you'll be able to hide your belly?"

"Why are you trying to get rid of me?" she retorted as calmly as she could.

"Who said I was?"

"If you aren't, then why do you care so much?" Haruhi questioned.

Kyoya stared at her evenly, blinking for a moment. He then proceeded to excuse himself from the room, and exited the room. All the remaining teens looked at the door like he was crazy before Kaoru broke the silence.

"What are you going to name the baby?" he asked, smiling suddenly as he pushed away from her to sit at the edge of the bed on the opposite side of Hunny and Haruhi. The brunette scooted over as she pondered this to herself. This allowed for the small blond boy to slip under the covers beside her. She looked back at Kaoru, and shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno...but I have nine months to plan it, so I'm not rushing for a name just yet." She was telling the truth, too. It was another thing she hadn't really thought about, but she was particularly concerned. Hunny opened his mouth to ask a question when the sound of a woman shouting interrupted them. Immediately after that, Kyoya came crashing through the door that was still opened. Mori rushed in afterwards, his face red. The teen wearing glasses tried to back away, but the other boy pounced on him, knocking Kyoya's head back against the floor. He punched him directly in the face.

Tamaki and Hikaru came running in with two security guards, all looking confused and distressed.

"Stop! Stop it Mori!" Haruhi screamed, trying to move to stop them but found that it was slightly hard to do.

"Let me go!" Mori demanded as they actually began to successfully remove him. "You're gonna fucking pay, Kyoya! Watch yourself, four-eyes!" He got off the teen, pushing through the people that blocked his path as he stormed from the hospital. One security guard helped Kyoya from the ground, the teen now covered in blood and his glasses broken. He seemed close to tears but was bravely keeping them down.

"I would like to press charges," Kyoya announced as he was escorted out of the room by the guards. Tamaki looked over at Haruhi, his eyes glazed over with no emotion.

"Haruhi, may we speak in private?" She nodded her head. Hunny gave her hand a tight squeeze of good luck as he and Kaoru leapt off the bed. Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's arm and yanked him from the room quickly, like she had a disease that they would catch if they stayed a moment longer. The little blonde chased after them, closing the door behind him as he left. The room went dead silent, the only sounds heard coming from the machines that were beside them.

The brunette shifted uncomfortably in her bed, "What did you want to talk about?"

The blonde looked over at her, a small frown on his face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" she wondered.

"Why didn't you tell me about the baby, Haruhi."

"I didn't know."

"There were no signs?"

"I mean…" Her voice broke as she began to realize there _had _been warning signs that she ignored and had passed off as stress. "There was a lot going on. I didn't really think about it," she admitted to both herself and Tamaki.

"We all have been a little stressed lately," he agreed.

"Look can we talk about the baby some other time?" Haruhi said before he could say anything else. "We can talk about anything."

"Let's talk about why Mori almost killed Mommy," he suggested.

The girl forced a laugh. "What about that?"She was hoping that he would join in her laughter; he didn't. When she looked at him, he seemed very serious.

"I have absolutely no idea why it happened, Haruhi. What's going on between them?" Tamaki questioned.

"How would I know?"

"You need to be honest because I get the feeling that you do know what's going on between them."

"I don't!" Obviously, she wasn't telling the truth. But she didn't want to tell him….yet. "Hey, I feel tired… I'm going to take a nap…"

He looked at her hesitantly before nodding slowly. She settled beneath the covers, sighing in relief from her success of avoiding the topic. The girl hid her face beneath the blanket, snuggling with herself when she suddenly felt a hand rest on her stomach. She panicked. Did Kyoya come back, she wondered as the brunette peeked from under the covers. Tamaki was staring down at her, a soft smile on his face.

"W-what is it?" she managed with nervous currents running through her being.

He just stared at her before leaning over, kissing her forehead. "I just want to watch you fall asleep; I'm worried about you Haruhi…"

She knew she should say something, but she couldn't speak. Haruhi just stared at him as he stroked the side of her face, soothing all her nerves and relaxing her further into the mattress of the bed. Soon, she found herself falling asleep.

Around eleven the next morning, the brunette managed to awaken from her sleep to find her room completely empty of visitors. She couldn't help the twinge of disappointment in her stomach when she found that Tamaki had gone, but she merely shrugged it off. A nurse wearing white clothing, thick glasses and had a strange snaggletooth came into the room almost immediately holding a clipboard.

"Good morning, my name is June, are you hungry?" he asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Um, sure? Is my dad here?"

"He called earlier; he'll be here in fifteen more minutes to pick you up. But while you're waiting, I need to ask you some questions."

"Um, sure."

"Do you smoke?"

"Nope."

"Do you drink?"

"Only once," she said a little to quickly.

"Have you used any illegal substances in the past forty-eight hours?"

"Never!"

"When was the last time you had a check-up and/or a physical?"

'I think it was five months ago, but I'm not absolutely sure.'

"Okay, last question; do you take any birth control?"

"Nope."

He grinned, stood up and bowed his head. "We're done here. Someone will bring you some food in a couple of minutes. Do you need anything else?" June asked.

Haruhi flushed slightly, and glanced down. "Where's the bathroom?"

June chuckled but motioned to the door on the opposite wall. "In there. Anything else?"

"Where are my clothes?"

"Your father is bringing you a change of clothes, and the other's will be mailed to you immediately."

"T-thanks." She watched him with her round brown as he exited the room. After another moment, she stood up and walked into the bathroom. There was no mirror in there, to her discomfort, but she just washed her face and quickly used the toilet. The teen took a deep breath, goose bumps growing over her skin as she washed her hands with soap. Haruhi dried her hands with some paper towels before walking back into the room to find a tray waiting for her on a cart beside her bed.

The eggs and toast that she was given felt great in her stomach as she devoured the contents of the tray without any hesitation. There was a knock on the door before her father walked in the room.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Hungry," she laughed. Her father smiled, sitting down in the chair beside her bed as she finished eating the food. He watched her every move like a normal parent would…if their child was maybe seven. The brunette gulped down the glass of orange juice.

"Ready to go?" her father asked, handing her the change of clothes.

"Yeah, let me get dressed."

Haruhi slipped from the bed, and let the dirty hospital dress fall from her body as she pulled on her the underwear her father had brought her. She also put on the loose grey sweatpants and white t-shirt he brought her as well, finding the outfit to be nicely comfortable.

"Alright, we can go now," the brunette said finally, laying the hospital dress on the edge of her bed.

* * *

Please remember to review. :D


	4. Better See Your Way Out

Ohhhhhhhhhhh. Gosh. It took me for freakin' ever to rewrite. It turned out completely different than I had anticipated, buuut it's much better than the original piece, so I'm pleased.

Now, please enjoy and remember to review! P.s. I will be updating this chapter once I get the edited version from my beta! I LOVE YOU CANDYMAIDEN. (:

* * *

You would think that when she returned home, life would seem different because of the discovery of her pregnancy….but that wasn't the case at all. Returning home seemed to be like every other day for her- same chores, same silence and same security. Haruhi wandered into her bedroom immediately after returning home, ignoring her father's requests to spend the day with him so they could talk. Her boring brown eyes scanned over the bedroom. Her bed was still made the same as before, like it had been before she had left for school that day.

Her lips curled downward at the thought of school, but it didn't stop her from laying herself gently on the bed. She twisted herself into a comfortable position, her head buried beneath an arm as she gently breathed from her nose.

_How could this have happened? _She wondered hopelessly as she adjusted herself again so she was lying on her back. The brunette attempted to make sense of everything that had happened, but found it to be impossible- nothing seemed to make sense, her thoughts a big jumble of gush and nonsense. The idea that she bore the offspring of her rapist seemed more and more likely as it continued to pass through her mind.

Could she hide the pregnancy like she had planned? What if people found out? What would they say? Would Kyoya try to harm her anymore?

Kyoya was not a stupid man, so he probably realized that Haruhi could easily claim rape with the DNA within her womb if she pressed charges. But, then again, it _had _been at least a month since the attack; people could assume that she was only claiming rape to gain some money from him. Everything was, in a way, working against her. The secret was something she was just going to have to keep to herself…at least…for now. Well, technically it wasn't just _her _secret- apparently Hunny and Mori knew too. They could (and most likely would be) a threat to her keeping the secret safe and under wraps. Instantly, panic rushed through her like a bullet tearing through skin.

She sat up, pushing herself up from the ground to walk back into the kitchen. She looked around carefully- her father was nowhere to be seen, which was good for now. The brunette grasped the phone with a shy hand, but immediately dialed Mori's cell phone number into it.

There were a series of short rings before she came to his voice mail. Haruhi didn't bother leaving a message, and decided to call Hunny's phone as well. There was one ring before she heard him finally answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Hunny, it's Haruhi," she greeted kindly. There was a small gasp of excitement before he finally answered.

"Oh my gosh! This is the first time you've ever called me, Haru-chan!" the blonde exclaimed in awe. "This is so exciting! We can talk about anything now! Boys, girls, pastries, school-"

"Actually," Haruhi said slowly, "I was looking for Mori…"

"Oh."

He sounded seriously hurt by that, and she instantly felt horrible for saying anything. She could have talked to him for a few seconds; it wouldn't have been a big deal for her to start a simple conversation with him.

"But after I talk to him," she lied, "we can talk."

"Okay!" Hunny squeaked. "Hold on a sec, kay?"

"Sure."

It was silent of the other line for a second, and Haruhi shifted her weight to her other foot, her hand resting on her stomach. She let her hand move against the surface of her belly softly, humming to herself while she waited.

"Hey," greeted a deep voice. It startled Haruhi, and she nearly fell over in surprise.

"H-hi. How are you?"

"Fine. Now what do you want?"

"We were supposed to talk, but we really never got the chance to…" Her voice trailed off, her head filling with painful memories of yesterday afternoon. Goosebumps rose on her skin, her head ached suddenly. "We can talk now," she continued softly.

"Alright…"

"I want to know exactly what you know, Mori."

"I know that he used you, Haruhi. He did awful, disgusting things to you. And the next time I see him, I should break his neck-"

"If you do that, I'll lose you forever, Mori."

It grew awkward as her words settled into both of their brains and she suddenly realized what that implied. Haruhi coughed, shifting unto the other foot once more. Mori did the same, but she wasn't sure if he had moved too.

"I meant, you'll go to prison…," Haruhi corrected. And she had meant it that way from the beginning- she loved Mori, but in a brotherly way and nothing more. She could never see herself having a serious future with a man that barely spoke two words in public. Yet, he was still a great friend and the closest thing she would ever have to having an actual sibling.

"But he deserves to pay, Haruhi. What he did was the worst thing a human could possibly do," the quiet boy muttered into the phone. "And if you refuse to tell people what happened, I'm going to end up killing him."

"So basically, you're saying if I don't tell, you're gonna kill him?" she wondered aloud.

"Yes."

"Well," the teen sighed, "this just sucks."

"I guess…"

It grew quiet on both ends of the phone as she tried to process all that had been said. She opened her mouth to speak again when she was interrupted.

"Are you going to keep the baby?" Mori questioned. She bit the side of her lip, wondering if she should lie or not; she knew that Mori would be opposed to her keeping the baby (for obvious reasons). She didn't want to upset him, but she also didn't want to lie to someone she cared about.

"Yeah, I am."

"Why?"

"Because…I shouldn't murder a child because of who the father happens to be. That would be, in a way, bias and I'm not that kind of person," the brown-eyed girl explained wandering back into her room to sit on the ground. She wrapped a blanket around herself to keep herself warm. Mori mumbled something to himself that was probably supposed to be his way of coping with her decision.

"I guess you're right," he finally said, defeated. She smiled half-heartedly and laid her free arm across her stomach in a way of protecting her baby. "Are you excited?" Mori asked after a moment.

"Sure. Well, I'm not looking forward to the _pain, _but everything else, yes."

"I see…"

"Are you tired, Mori?" she questioned, almost laughing. It seemed impossible that the strong, tall, dark, quiet Mori could get tired, but he _was _human too.

"Yes,' he admitted."

"Then put Hunny back on the phone and we'll talk tomorrow. Okay?"

"Okay…talk to you later."

It was silent as Mori gave the phone back to Hunny. She waited patiently, petting her stomach as to pet the baby that grew beneath the flesh.

"So what do you want to talk about!" Hunny asked sweetly as he got back on the phone. Haruhi couldn't help but giggle kindly at his cuteness, grinning from cheek to cheek.

"Anything, Hunny."

._.

For the next three months, Haruhi was forced to wear baggier clothing and deal with the intense, silent battle between Kyoya and Mori that remained unknown to everyone except Hunny and herself. The other host members merely decided to keep out of it, guessing it was just a battle over who _liked _Haruhi. Sadly, she knew that wasn't the case at all, but sometimes she wished it was.

Some days the Host Club would be almost completely empty of customers, and, luckily, today was one of those days.

Haruhi's light eyes peered out of one of the large windows, staring blankly at the clouds that were scattered randomly around the vast, blue sky. Her mind was focused on almost nothing, and for once, she was finding peace in absolutely nothing. She allowed a faint smile to tease her pale pink lips as the sun rays caught the side of her face, lighting her pale face up.

She crossed her legs slightly, leaning more against the corner of the wall as she focused more on the small details of life that she believed everyone should focus on. A cool swarm of air brushed her cheek like a gentle hand caressing her. It warmed her deeply, her eyelids slipping close just one brief moment of absolute peace.

A tap on her shoulder interrupted her period of meditation, causing her to glance up at the tapper.

"Something wrong?" Kaoru wondered out loud, moving to stand in front of her. His eyes were wide with concern, but a gentle smile reassured her that he was willing to talk with her.

"No, I was just spaced out," she replied. "It's so pretty outside, and just got caught up in it all."

"Yeah, happens to me all the time."

They both grew quiet and both began to peer out of the window, but this time, Haruhi was focused on the side of Kaoru's face. He had a softer complexion then Hikaru, and more gentle eyes. His lips were curled up to form a sheepish grin, his nose adorably scrunched as he focused on the sights outside. Haruhi felt comfortable from being around him, and for once, she felt like perhaps life wasn't so bad. The twin turned his head slightly, his glance switching to her and she quickly looked away back out the window.

Kaoru smiled at the pink flush on her cheeks, "Haruhi, would it be alright if we talked about something?"

"The something being…?"

"Me, I guess."

"Alright, what about you?" she asked, looking back at him again. For once, his eyes were averted like he was very confused and nervous about things. You see, Kaoru was that type of guy that could manage to keep a smile on his face even when the most serious of things were happening. So seeing him in this sort of manner was very off putting to Haruhi. "Are _you_alright?" the brunette questioned.

The red-head nodded, his gaze averting to something on the ground. "I think…" His voice broke off and for a brief moment, it almost seemed like he was going to cry. Concern surfaced on her face, placing her hand on his softly. His eyes glanced up her, his eyelashes moist with the tears that had not yet fallen. The boy's frown curved back up into a crooked, reassured grin. He took a deep breath, his chest rising and falling roughly. "I think I'm gay."

She blinked at him, "And?"

"What do you mean 'and'?" he asked insulted slightly.

"Why is that such a big deal?"

"Because… I mean… don't you find it weird that I like the same sex as you?" The male Host obviously was trying to fathom why she wasn't totally freaking out, which made her almost giggle at the childish pout that settled on his face.

"Nope." Her answer, for some _odd _reason, seemed bold-outrageous. He stared at her for a moment before softening in the face.

"God that's such a relief!" he exclaimed, sighing enthusiastically. "I thought you were gonna hate me!"

She laughed, "Why?"

"I thought you _liked _me," the gentler twin admitted. They both giggled loudly, clenching their stomachs as they continued to laugh harder and harder to the point that their stomachs ached.

"Oh no!" Her face flushed. "I mean… uh… you're cute and all, but, like, I was never really interested in you… Oh geeze, I mean-"

"Shh, Shh." Kaoru placed a finger on her lips to shush her. "I understand what you mean."

They began to talk briefly about his realization of orientation while the others finished up catering to the needs of the guests. She felt accepted when she was around Kaoru, and she knew why- he was calm, humorous and knew exactly what to say to get you to feel at ease when he was around. Talking with him felt like a breeze of air, one that swallowed her completely and ate away at all the discomforts in her life.

"So, wait, you never told me exactly why you think you're gay," Haruhi pointed out, shifting into a more comfortable position; her butt was beginning to fall asleep, and she hated that numb, tingly feeling she got when it did.

"Oh… well, I was in Biology last week," he began, his fingers playing the ends of her hair, "and I started to just not pay attention anymore out of boredom. I kept looking around until I noticed this boy that sat beside me. He has thick, brown hair and hazel eyes. His skin is kind of tan, too, now that I think about it… anyway, I was staring at him for like twenty minutes when I suddenly felt my face get all warm."

He paused, coughing for a brief moment of time before continuing. "I started to find myself thinking about him all day, every day and I kept asking myself 'why'. Then I started wondering… 'hey… maybe I like him'. So that's basically what happened, I suppose."

"You know, you could just be bisexual," the brunette said.

"I actually thought about that too, but, I don't really find myself attracted to girls like my brother does. At first I thought maybe we just had completely different tastes, but recently, I have literally felt nothing for any girls who have approached me, seeking my companionship."

"So what are you gonna do about that boy?"

"Since I'm not exactly sure how he feels about boys or girls, I'm just gonna stare from afar with a keen eye," he murmured with a sigh behind his voice. The disappointment in his voice was evident. The girl studied the frustration in his brows, and smiled at him.

"If it was meant to be, things will work out in the end… you know what I mean?"

"Yeah…Thanks for listening, Haruhi. I appreciate it a lot-"

"Haruhi," Kyoya interrupted, stomping over with his face buried behind a clipboard. "May I speak with you out in the hall for a moment?"

"Can we talk later? I was in the middle of a discussion-" She was rudely interrupted once more.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I have other matters to attend to," he explained "I have no room later in my day to speak to you."

The air between them was airy. _Cold_. _Bitter_. Their gazes met in the middle, sending electricity down her spine. Small goose bumps appeared on her flesh, and feelings of anger spread through her. She suppressed her frustration, though, and moved towards Kyoya before turning back to look at the twin and excuse herself.

"After you," she muttered under her breath. He studied her before huffing and sauntering off towards the hallway. Haruhi followed after with a firm arms wrapped around her stomach. She told herself to keep calm and keep taking deep breaths to prevent any sudden outbursts.

The hall was empty, only filled with muffled sounds that came from beneath the crack of the door that led to the Host Club. There was an awkward aura set between the two, making her stomach clench slightly with anticipation. What did Kyoya want? What could he possibly have to say to her?

Her eyes drifted from the floor to the boy, staring at him through the corner of her eyes. Kyoya was staring blankly at the wall in front of him. His chest rose and fell with a normal, steady pace that seemed almost relaxing. Suddenly, he snapped his head to stare at her with a hand deep within one of his pockets.

"I need you to disappear," he announced. "You've become an absolute nuisance to my life. How much will it cost to get you to go far from here?"

Ooh, cliffhanger. (: REVIEW.


	5. The End

This is the **final **chapter on _What She Never Said. _Do not fret, however, because the sequel is already in progress. It will be posted in a couple of minutes. Please don't forget to review and be on the lookout for _You Don't Know Me_.

Thank ya'll so much for being awesome readers! Oh, and this has a poor ending. :P

* * *

She stared at him in disbelief, her body freezing to the point where she forgot to breathe.

"W-what?" she asked quietly, "what are you—"

"I can't afford a scandal. You need to move," the boy explained, but she still didn't understand. Why did she need to go? Why couldn't _he _go?

"But my quota—"

"Forget it. I'm willing to give you all the money. How quickly can you disappear?"

This was probably the first time she had heard him so anxious. He obviously _needed _her to disappear, or at least wanted her to. Haruhi let herself breathe, continuing the blood through her. For a moment, she considered his offer. He stared at her blankly, his face cool, but in his eyes, you could see the unrest of his soul.

In a way, it amused her greatly but at the moment, she let it slip past her; there were more important matters at hand.

"Why?"

"I believe we've established this, Haruhi—"

"NO!" the brunette shrieked loud enough for anyone to hear. "No!"

"Why are you shouting?" he asked

"Answer my question Kyoya," she ordered, "tell me why you…"

"Why I did what, Haruhi?"

His voice had hardened considerably—like ice frozen to concrete. She could see now the patience thinning gin his eyes, his eye color darkening to almost black. Kyoya's expression struck fear into her, but she was way too curious to retreat.

"Why did you rape me Kyoya?"

The moment it slipped past her lips, she realized it was the first moment she had finally admitted out loud to it ever happening. The brunette began to feel nauseous, her hands moving to rest on her belly to somehow calm her insides.

"Because I could."

"What?" Her eyes widened as he moved in closer towards her. She attempted to step backwards, but found she was pressed against the door to the Host Club.

"You wanted it," he breathed as he leaned in, kissing her full on the lips. He licked between her parted lips teasingly. Haruhi's common sense finally kicked in, and she quickly pushed him away. He had a pleased look on his face. "Your body quivered when I touched you. You moaned so loudly when I entered your tight heat. You wanted it."

"No! I didn't want it! I said no, Kyoya!" she protested loudly.

"But your body begged for it. You're such a dirty whore and you know it."

Cool tears streaked down her face, contrasting her heated cheeks. His hand came up to caress the side of her face. She flinched away, moving quickly to the other side of the hall way. She faced the wall to control the anger.

Her thoughts traveled to her friends—Mori, Tamaki, Hunny and the twins—before turning her thoughts to her gentle, loving father. A delicate smile graced her face as the anger in her slowly began to fade away.

Suddenly, hands wrapped themselves around her neck. His grip was tight, and she could no longer breathe. Haruhi thrashed around, her hands moving rapidly to pull his hands off her neck.

"Shh, don't struggle," he breathed, his breath heating the back of her neck. The brunette's vision began to blur, leading her further into darkness. Her attempts became less and less strong, and her faith in life was slipping.

His lips moved to her neck, sucking roughly on the skin there as he left his mark on her. The tip of his tongue swirled around, but she wasn't exactly focused on how any of this was feeling. She was more focused on the sensation of not being able to breathe, a weird and wild thing that kind of felt pressured.

All of a sudden, the girl found herself _welcoming _death and liking the idea of no longer living. In fact, she **welcomed **it. What was worth living for? This would end it all. Once he held his grip tighter and kept on holding, the end would come and there would be no more pain… and no more baby…

But just as quickly at the suffocation had come, it stopped. The chocking stopped as Kyoya was jerked away from her, allowing her the freedom to collapse unto the floor and lay on the ground. Her chest rose and fell to allow air to pass through her system, giving her liberty to let out the rough cough that had been pent up within her.

Someone collapsed beside her, gasping loudly. "Haruhi, are you okay?"

She glanced out of the corner of her eye, finding that Tamaki was now kneeled beside her. His eyes were open with confusion. As she let out another cough, Haruhi picked herself up so that she was sitting on crossed-legged on the floor. The blonde wrapped an arm around her shoulders, burying his face in her neck. She stared in front of her as the twins held Kyoya down on the ground, wondering how they managed to keep him down while the raven-haired boy kicked and struggled.

Mori blocked her vision as he bent down to inspect here. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, still not able to talk from the mere shock of everything that had happened.

"The twins should be able to hold him down," he continued, his voice darkening into a more furious tone. "Hunny's phoning the police right now… why would come out here, Haruhi? You know what he's capable of."

"I'm confused," interrupted Tamaki as he pulled away from Haruhi's neck, "What's going on with Kyoya? What he's capable of, Haruhi?"

Mori seemed to hesitate before looking into Haruhi's teary eyes with a sad expression written in them. He stared at her as if he was sending her an apology before she could say anything. The quiet boy turned to look Tamaki with a more serious expression.

"Kyoya raped Haruhi; he's the father of her child," he announced. Her heart pumped in her chest. Her head began to throb agonizingly making it impossible for her to focus on anything in particular.

Mori stood up, "I'm going to check on Hunny." And with that, he walked away down the hall, leaving them without another word. She could now see the twins and how viciously they stared at the man they had pinned to the ground.

"I suggest you loosen your grip before I take away everything your father has ever owned!" Kyoya snapped in Hikaru's general direction, but it did nothing. Hikaru's face had contorted into something sinister and sadistic. He didn't even _resemble _Kaoru anymore—he looked like an entirely different human being... if even human.

"Hikaru, seriously, loosen your grip before he sues or something," Kaoru ordered softly. Beside her, Tamaki said nothing, stiffly continuing to sit on the ground. Haruhi let out a couple of breaths to calm herself. Hikaru's deep, feral growl filled the hall.

"You're lucky your daddy has connections."

Hikaru muttered something to his brother, and the twins began to move, snatching Kyoya off the floor to hold him in front of the brunette stared blankly up at them. The boy's glasses had fallen off and sat in front of him as he struggled against the hold of the red-heads. He stared down at her with an irritated glower, his lips snarled backwards. She could see the absolute hatred behind his eyes. The boy was obviously caught, so he had to be livid at the moment, but there was nothing that could be said now to change anything.

She began to feel someone move beside her. Her eyes adverted to the ground, again feeling shameful of what she had caused.

"Come on, Haruhi," Tamaki whispered, "let's get off the floor before someone comes down the hall."

Haruhi could _hear _him; she just couldn't understand what he was trying to say. She didn't move, breathing to herself as she let her eyes slip closed once more. Something grabbed her hands ever so softly, giving them a gentle tug of encouragement. Her stiffness loosened, and then, she was moving up back unto her weak legs. But still, her eyes remained closed.

"Open your eyes, Haruhi."

His voice meant business, but she couldn't allow herself the pleasure of seeing how soft and tender his eyes were right now.

"For me."

The brunette opened her eyes, first only staring at the ground to get comfortable with the idea. Then, she lifted her gaze a little, immediately being greeted by bright eyes that sparkled when they peered deep into her. The blonde began to move, wrapping his arms around her to pull her close to his chest. They sat like this for a moment while he whispered nothing but soothing things into her ears.

His voice was cautious, but soft like a blanket that wrapped itself around her body until she felt secure and safe there.

"Are you okay?" he asked after letting her go.

"No."

Her honesty caused his small smile to falter downward into a grimace. "Haruhi…"

A loud grunt of pain sounded behind them, causing them to quickly twist to them. Kaoru was now collapsed on the ground, clenching his stomach with Hikaru crouched beside him worriedly.

Kyoya was no where to be seen.

Haruhi dashed to his side, "What happened?"

"Kyoya elbowed him in the stomach and ran," the red-head answered.

"Should we go after him?" Tamaki questioned frantically. No one wanted to answer that question, allowing for them to sit in silence for a minute. Kaoru began to move, pushing himself off the ground with the help of his twin brother. Then, they fell back into silence at the boy leaned against his brother as the pain began to sting just a little. "No one answered… should we go after?"

"Forget it."

Surprisingly, it wasn't anyone there who answered. It was Hunny, who had come bouncing down the hall. He waltzed over, patting Kaoru on the head as if to comfort him somehow.

"There's no point," he finished. "We can't win against him."

"But we can try," both Hikaru and Kaoru protested.

"But what's the point? Regardless of what we do, he has the money and the connections to get him off the hook," the tiny blonde pointed out. "There's no way to win."

Now the inevitable truth sat in the air menacingly, but no one wanted it to sink in; not even Hunny who had come up with the idea.

Haruhi cleared her throat. "Hey… guys…"

Everyone's eyes turned to her as they waited patiently for her to finish. She blinked, looked down at the ground before looking back up.

"I think I owe everyone an apology…," she finished, "I should've told you guys. It's just, I felt like if I told, that nothing would be accomplished by it. I didn't want to seem… weak."

She had to spit out the last part, finding that her confession was completely true. The girl was somehow ashamed of her thoughts, but wasn't about to take them back now that everything had been said and done.

"It's alright," Tamaki said.

"Yeah," Kaoru began.

"We totally understand," Hikaru finished. "But next time anything happens, you can come to us. You gotta be able to trust us with things like this."

"We were all worried," Hunny squeaked. "Especially Mori-kun!"

"Did he know the entire time?" one of the twins asked.

"He heard it happen," Haruhi explained, blushing slightly. "I-I didn't want him to know either, but he happened to be walking by the bedroom when it happened—"

"When _did _it happen?"

"The time we went to the beach…"

They all nodded their heads (except for Hunny, who had known the entire time but didn't want to make things worse on Haruhi) as they let it all sink in.

"Haruhi," Tamaki began in a strong, king-like voice, "I command you to _never _keep secrets from us ever again!"

A petite smile grazed her features. "Alright, senpai, I promise."

His face grew warm with excitement. "Oh my gosh!" he exclaimed. "You're so adorable!"

And with that, he grabbed hold of her cheeks and began to pinch them enthusiastically. She couldn't help the laughs that erupted from her chest, shaking her body as she did.

Behind her, she could hear the footsteps of someone. She pushed Tamaki away, turning around to see who was approaching.

Mori was standing there with his head hung low. "Haruhi…"

She ran up to him, burying her face in his chest. She squeezed the life out of him (as best as possible) and pulled away to look up.

"Thank you, Mori. For everything you've done for me," she whispered. A smirk appeared on his face.

"You're welcome, Haruhi."

_End_.


End file.
